


Naked Neighbor

by quartermile



Series: Neighbors [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Army Vet!Bucky, Artist!Steve, Domestic Avengers, Fingering, M/M, Neighbors, Neighbors Series, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, handjob, he’s not really a cat omg, it's somewhat horrendous, lazy cat!bucky, oh GAHD please forgive me for this, sex is so weird to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this new installment of my Neighbors Series, we get to see Steve and Bucky well. Sex. Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> So incredibly nervous about posting this, omfg

He can’t get the curve of Bucky’s lips right. It’s maddening.

Steve’s on his couch, Bucky laying out on the floor dozing in the line of sun from the window like a cat. It’s so unbearably cute that Steve’s trying to immortalize the moment in charcoal to go along with the pictures now on his phone of the same thing.

But he can’t get Bucky’s lips right.

He’s starting to think that maybe it’s impossible. He might could get the shape right, but he could never capture the personality behind those lips, the butterflies that erupt in his stomach when they curl into a smirk aimed his way, how soft they feel against his own, that perfect shade of cherry.

“I can feel your eyes on me,” Bucky drawls lazily, one corner of his lips quirking up into one of the smirks that sends the butterflies right into Steve’s stomach.

“You’re laying down there like a cat,” Steve teases.

Bucky starts to purr then, languidly stretching out and batting his hands in the air like a cat fresh from a nap. 

“Meow,” he says.

Steve rolls his eyes and concentrates on his sketchpad. He sees Bucky moving out of his peripheral as he’s shading the wrinkles he’d drawn on Bucky’s shirt and he looks up to see – okay. Bucky’s crawling toward him like a lion on the prowl, tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

It shouldn’t be a surprise – it’s not – how fast his blood rushes south but it happens so sudden it’s almost dizzying.

Steve clears his throat, looking down at his paper. Bucky slips up between his legs and butts the sketchpad out of the way with his head.

“Buck!” he exclaims.

“C’mon Stevie,” Bucky drawls, voice dropping low as he looks up at Steve through those dark lashes, “Play with me.”

A shiver runs down Steve’s spine and he licks his own lips, sucking in a breath to his suddenly empty lungs, “I’m drawing, Buck,” he says.

“I don’t care,” he breathes, pressing a kiss to the inside of Steve’s knee, “I want you,” he says, nuzzling the inside of his leg, “and I know you want me,” this time, he reaches up and drags his fingers along the hard line in Steve’s pants, making him suck in a breath.

“Bucky,” Steve whispers. He can see the fire burning behind Bucky’s eyes. So he decides to play with him, “I’m drawing.”

Bucky whines, his eyes widening as Steve moves the sketchpad block him from view and continue sketching. Steve has to bite down on his grin but he doesn’t think he’s fast enough because he can see the clear challenge flash across Bucky’s face.

He slips from between Steve’s legs and circles around the couch, leaning down and peering over the blonde’s shoulder, “You’re drawing me?” 

“Of course. I enjoy works of art,” Steve replies.

Bucky blushes but grins, waiting a moment until Steve’s focused on his pencil again before moving in closer, licking a hot stripe along the shell of his boyfriend’s ear. Then he blows on it lightly, delighting in the shiver it brings from Steve.

“Sorry,” he murmurs. He’s not.

He quiets again, waiting for Steve’s attention to be elsewhere before leaning back in. He nuzzles his face into Steve’s neck, pressing his lips to the warm skin and kissing gently. He slips his hand around sliding the tips of his fingers into the waistband of Steve’s pants, at the same time parting his lips and using his teeth to nip at the skin over his pulse point. He feels the inhale of a gasp and grins to himself, darting his tongue out to sooth the bite.

“Bucky,” Steve says, this time more of a whine than it is scolding. That means its working. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Bucky says innocently, “Am I bothering you?”

Steve narrows his eyes but doesn’t say anything, turning back to his sketchbook. Bucky’s pretty sure he’s enjoying it enough to continue to go along with it or else he’d stop him. He lets his hand slip a little further into Steve’s pants, stroking the pad of his thumb over his hip jutting out under his soft skin.

“You’re so beautiful, Stevie,” he whispers, attaching his lips to Steve’s neck again and sucking a bruise into the skin. He’s pretty sure he hears a moan slip past Steve’s lips so he sucks a little harder, using teeth and tongue until he pulls another moan from between those luscious lips, this time much louder, “Have I found a spot?” he teases.

“It’s just your fuckin’ gorgeous lips, Bucky,” Steve says, voice pitched low, “You’re driving me crazy.”

“That was my point, love,” Bucky replies easily, other hand resting on Steve’s neck, holding his head in place as he leans in and crashes his lips to his boyfriends in a hot, open mouthed kiss. Their tongues only dance together for a second before Bucky’s pulling away, vaulting over the back of the couch and planting a hand on either side of Steve’s shoulders, crowding into his space, not an unwelcome gesture, “You’re so fucking hot,” he whispers.

“Well, if we considered this our third actual date…” Steve trails off, grinning. It’s not like they don’t see each other practically every day and grab coffee on their morning runs, but they’d only had the one actual date in the almost four months they’d been dating. It’s perfect for them, though. 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky asks, licking at his bottom lip, distracting Steve for a moment, “What was our second?”

“When we – I don’t fucking know, Bucky, come here,” Steve demands, curling his fingers into Bucky’s hair and pulling him close enough for another bruising kiss. He wonders why they haven’t done this yet – maybe they were just comfortable how they were. He’s pretty sure now that once they do this, it’ll be all he wants to do. Ever. 

Bucky, the bastard, laughs against his lips. He grips Steve’s arms and pulls him to his feet without breaking the kiss. He slips an arm down to Steve’s waist, using it to anchor his smaller body and pressing their hips together, both letting out a moan in unison as they find the friction they’d both been wanting.

“Bedroom?” Steve whispers as they break apart for air.

“Bedroom,” Bucky confirms, grabbing the buckle of Steve’s belt and walking backward, dragging him with him, receiving a hand palming at his cock for his trouble. It almost makes him stumble but he recovers his footing before he falls flat on his ass.

When his back connects with the closed door of Steve’s room, he reels him in for another kiss, grabbing a handful of Steve’s ass, slipping his legs between Steve’s to give him something to rut against. Steve moans at the friction, slipping his hand into Bucky’s pants. 

Bucky thunks his head back against the door when Steve’s warm palm wraps around the base of his dick, giving him a gentle squeeze. He’s not sure when his pants got unbuttoned but there’s enough room for Steve to stroke him slowly, fingers pressing at the bundle of nerves below the head and he nearly loses it right there. 

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky groans, darting his tongue out to wet his lips. He hisses when Steve twists his wrist, reaching down to grip his wrist, “Don’t want this over too soon,” he whispers.

The heat in Steve’s gaze sets Bucky’s insides on fire and he nearly throws the small blonde down onto his bed right then and there but somehow there’s enough blood flowing to his brain to remind him to take it slow. 

He only takes a pause to press a quick kiss to those pretty lips before he dips down to his knees as he drags Steve’s pants down his legs, letting them pool at his feet as he pauses to kiss the inside of each knee, making Steve shiver. He taps each ankle to get Steve to lift his foot so he can get his pants completely off. Once finished his task, he stands back up, recapturing Steve’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Steve moans into the kiss as their tongues mesh together, his hands slipping under the hem of Bucky’s shirt and rucking it halfway up his torso, groping hungrily at the ridges of muscles, hands leaving a trail of fire. Bucky nips at Steve’s bottom lip, letting it slip from between his kiss-swollen, cherry red lips and leans in to mouth at the shell of Steve’s ear. 

“Bend over.” Bucky commands in a husky whisper that sends a shiver down Steve’s spine.

“Make me,” he counters, gasping at how quickly Bucky’s pupils blow wide, shock coloring his features. He catalogs that under things he should remember to turn Bucky on. Bucky starts to grin then, clearly accepting the challenge. He slips his hands under Steve’s thighs, jerking his feet out from under him with one move, winking at him when he bounces on the bed.

Bucky leans down, kissing Steve full on the lips again, hot skin of his chest pressing Steve’s as the rough material of Bucky’s jeans scratch lightly at Steve’s bare thighs. 

“I thought you were so innocent, Stevie,” Bucky whispers, handing palming his hip before gripping tightly and flipping him over onto his stomach. Times like these, Steve isn’t so bummed that he’s small, “Boy was I wrong,” the words fan over the skin of his lower back, “and I like it.”

His fingers curl into the sheets and he presses his face into the mattress when he feels Bucky’s tongue drag up between his cheeks. 

“Jesus, Buck!” He gasps, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. 

Bucky hums against his skin, hot breath puffing against his spit-slicked skin that makes him shiver. He thinks there may be a laugh mixed in there somewhere but most cognitive thought left the building so he isn’t sure. That sinful tongue takes a pass at his hole, circling around the hot muscle and Steve’s whole body jerks. 

Oh yeah, that’s definitely a chuckle that bubbles up out of Bucky’s chest, “You’re so beautiful, baby doll,” he murmurs, dark lashes tickling Steve’s skin as his eyes flutter closed, “You like that?”

“Yes, Buck,” Steve pants, nodding and looking over his shoulder, watching as Bucky licks his shiny lips, “Please more.”

Bucky’s holding his hips firmly in his hands, preventing him from bucking back against his face so he can take it as slowly and torturous as he wants. It’s driving Steve fucking _crazy_ and they’ve hardly gotten into it yet. He rolls his hips forward almost involuntarily, sighing in relief at the slight friction from rubbing against the sheets. 

“You taste amazing,” Bucky whispers, tongue delving deep inside Steve, a shiver racking his own body at Steve’s loud, drawn out moan as he breeches the ring of muscle. He reaches down to unbutton his own pants to relieve some of the pressure on his cock. 

There’s breathy groans and completely obscene smacking sounds as Bucky coaxes the muscle to relax so he can make the stretching process as pleasurable as possible.

“Yeah, well you feel amazin’,” Steve murmurs, probably a far too late response but his mind is somewhere other than replying. Strong hands kneed at his ass and it’s so simple yet such a heady feeling that Steve can’t help the moan that leaves his mouth.

Bucky’s hot skin pressing to his back is like a shock to his system and Steve almost whimpers at the loss of Bucky’s tongue but suddenly his mouth is on his and there’s a finger pressing into him and that sharp uncomfortable feeling that’s replaced by pleasure as that finger curls and Steve sees stars.

“Oh you just wait,” Bucky promises, a smirk curling his lips against Steve’s own. He slips his other hand under them and presses his palm to Steve’s chest, raising him up on his knees along with him. Their lips part and Bucky rests his forehead on Steve’s shoulder as his head lolls back against his chest. 

A quiet hiss passes Steve’s teeth as Bucky slowly works a second finger into his body, pumping them down, spreading as they pull out and curling on the plunge back in. It leaves Steve panting and his quiet little moans make Bucky throb in anticipation.

“M’good, Buck, c’mon,” Steve urges but Bucky shakes his head. He promises to himself that he will spend a long time just exploring his beautiful boyfriend's body, every sensitive spot, the place that makes him moan, the places that make him shiver, the places he doesn't care to be touched, just admiring, everything but right now he just wants to have him inside of him. 

“S’not enough, hold on,” Bucky chides calmly, “Patience, my sweet.”

It’s a few more minutes of slow teasing when Steve is finally fumbling in his bedside drawer for a packet of lube and a condom and then it’s flat on his back and the quiet comforting words to soothe the sting of the first push in. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Steve murmurs, reaching up to place his hand on Bucky’s cheek, feeling the slight scratch of his scruff against his palm. Bucky turns his head to kiss at Steve’s palm and he chuckles before the blonde lets them drop, resting his arms above his head.

Bucky leans over him, taking Steve’s hands and lacing their fingers together as he starts to move. His slow thrusts send lightning strikes of pleasure surging through Steve’s body, back arching into the feeling. Bucky’s teeth are making their marks on his skin, bringing up pretty little bruises that he’ll be delighted to carry for the next week. 

“So big, baby, fills me up real good,” he whispers, watching as Bucky’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks along with a shiver that brings goosebumps up along his skin.

“Perfect li’l body openin’ so well for me, Stevie,” Bucky drawls, lips forming a smirk, only to be broken when his lips part to allow a moan to breathe out.

Words start to fail then, and talking becomes a distant memory. He’s too lost in the feeling, the sensations, _Bucky_. 

Making love with Bucky is unlike anything he’s ever experienced. Every touch is like fire blazing, licking at every sense he has. 

Bucky’s skin is warm and sheened with sweat under his fingertips, pressed inch by inch to his and he wraps his arms around his shoulders to pull them all the more closer. 

He discovers his new favorite thing is to watch Bucky’s expressions, he thinks they’re the single most sexist things he’s ever seen. He’s surrounded by Bucky, his scent, his hands, his sounds. It’s a heady mix and it’s just on the right side of overwhelming. 

He finds that when he rolls his hips up to meet Bucky’s _just so_ that he can tear the most delicious whine from Bucky’s lips, ripping up his throat in a way that’s almost a growl and resonates right down to his own cock, throbbing, stimulated by the delicious friction between their bodies.

“Touch me- OH God, touch me, Buck, please baby,” Steve pants, tugging lighting at the brunette strands hanging down around his boyfriend’s face. 

Bucky’s chest heaves against his, left arm shaking as he holds himself up with it and wraps his right hand around Steve’s dripping cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, “Come on, baby. Beautiful baby, my sweet Stevie,” he whispers, tongue lapping at his neck as his forehead presses to Steve’s jaw.

He swipes his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock and his control breaks. He calls out Bucky’s name as he comes, sticky and wet striping the skin between them in hot spurts. Bucky’s thrusts inside him stutter as his rhythm goes sloppy, stroking Steve through his orgasm, “So pretty when you come, baby.”

“Oh my God,” Steve breathes, voice shaking as much as his body is. He threads his fingers through the hair on Bucky’s nape, pressing their lips hard together. He holds him close with his legs locked firmly around Bucky’s waist, “Let me feel you, Buck. So hot… Feels so good…”

“Fuck Stevie,” he pants, “So tight, so warm,” he groans as Steve arches his back. He presses his cheek to Steve’s wrist, giving a quiet whine as he closes his eyes, breath coming in quick gasps as his hips slam into Steve’s. 

Steve lets go, clawing his short nails down Bucky’s back and that pushes him over the edge, coming deep inside the blonde as he nearly _screams_. A string of curses leave his lips and he stills, dropping his head to Steve’s shoulder as he moans through the rolling waves of pleasure.

“Wow,” Bucky breathes after a few moments of getting his breath back, grinning when Steve giggles on a post-sex high and nods. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, the two of them making out lazily for a few minutes before moving to find a towel to clean themselves up.

Then it’s all sleepy smiles, lazy kisses and roaming hands while they drink in one another’s presence. Hot skin cools and limbs intertwine. Bucky’s hair tickles the back of Steve’s neck and Steve reaches back to trail his fingertips over the soft skin of his boyfriend’s arms. He traces a raised white line near the other man’s wrist, a scar from his accident, but Bucky is too close to sleep to pull his arm away. 

It’s in those moments, feeling Bucky’s slow breath fan out hot on his neck, sweat cooling on their skin and that delicious ache in their muscles, that he knows he loves this man. 

He rolls over inside Bucky’s comforting grasp and presses his ear to his chest. He listens to the ease of those steady, healthy breaths and learns the rhythm of his heart, committing it to memory. He presses his lips to the scarred skin of his boyfriend’s shoulder, whispering to himself, the man beside him, the world, “I love you, Bucky Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Well… *fans self* That escalated quickly, eh? Please excuse me, it’s been awhile since I wrote smut so it’s kind of…lacking. I hope you guys enjoy it just as we pervy people love smut anyway ;)  
> Kind of realized that I hadn’t given any indication of time for their relationship so I kind of sloppily threw in a length of time they’d been together. Sorry if you can tell that wasn’t exactly that well thought out.


End file.
